


Drabble

by moth2fic



Category: Spooks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At Connotations, in a writing workshop we were given three words (peach, pendulous and whisker) and ten minutes in which to write a drabble in a fandom of our choice. Rapid scribbling (and no beta) later I came up with this, included here for the sake of completeness. I have to say that given the limited time I was quite pleased to get an exact 100 words. I have counted them - twice - by 'hand'. AO3 thinks there are 101 but may be including the title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> At Connotations, in a writing workshop we were given three words (peach, pendulous and whisker) and ten minutes in which to write a drabble in a fandom of our choice. Rapid scribbling (and no beta) later I came up with this, included here for the sake of completeness. I have to say that given the limited time I was quite pleased to get an exact 100 words. I have counted them - twice - by 'hand'. AO3 thinks there are 101 but may be including the title.

Climbing into the garden of the embassy where the hostages were held, Adam snagged his jeans on an espaliered peach tree. Using his lapel mike, he contacted Zaf, whose first cautious peep over the fence gained him a view of Adam hanging from the branches, a huge pendulous fruit. Licking his lips and repressing his desire to enjoy the vision, Zaf rescued his leader by a whisker before Adam fell into the goldfish pool. Together they scaled the walls of the building, entered by a first floor balcony and saved the day. A grateful Adam saved the night for Zaf.


End file.
